


my body is a temple of doom

by Euripides_Thirst (carolldanvers)



Category: Polyeucte - Charles Gounod
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Classics, M/M, Olive Oil as Lube, Rimming, Stay Safe Guys, appropriate prep for anal, bad euphemisms for anus, bad euphemisms for fingers, bad euphemisms for rimming, bad penis euphemisms, but anyway, classical porn, everything is a bad euphemism, i can't believe i let people talk me into doing this, like actually the worst, period appropriate lubricant, sorry - Freeform, thanks for watching kids, what i got out of it was good inspiration for my next classical works porn parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolldanvers/pseuds/Euripides_Thirst
Summary: You know, I'll just let you read it. This is my shame.





	my body is a temple of doom

**Author's Note:**

> The fucking. Libretto or whatever is here. It's not good. There's a reason that no one ever performs this goddamn opera. It's because it's bad. It's definitely not La Bohême.  
> http://www.dynamiclassic.it/area_pubblica/booklets/CDS7655-%20Libretto%20online.pdf
> 
> This is my third porn parody of a work that could vaguely be described as “classic” and you will probably not find it entertaining unless like me you have suffered through six weeks of rehearsals for the material and have the most suggestive and bizarre lines memorized. Don’t say I didn’t warn you

“Hail and glory to you,” said Polyeucte. 

 

“I have cum to bring you the good news,” said Sévѐre. “My roman eagle is eager to merge with yours.”

 

“I quiver,” said Polyeucte. “I am speechless.” The two drew closer together, growing harder and harder. 

 

“I am the feared conqueror of your Scythia, also known as your dick,” said Sévѐre. “My heart is in despair until I can make you cum violently. I believed that a storm was raging in my breast because Pauline was my beloved. But no, it was you, Polyeucte, who were my heart’s only happiness!”  

 

Sévѐre pressed his hand tenderly into Polyeucte’s tunic. “If only you had not become a Christian,” he murmured. “If only you had not become an enemy of our gods.” 

 

“I am ready to make a milky sacrifice of Christians,” said Polyeucte. “In my wholly Christian heart I carry a wholly divine ardour, reserved for you and for you alone. Pauline may be my wife but you, not heaven, have replaced Pauline.” 

 

“Do you commit yourself wholeheartedly? Do you give your handjob and also your heart?” Polyeucte nodded. He grasped Sévѐre’s shaft and gave it a gentle squeeze, massaging back and forth. He maneuvered expertly with Sévѐre’s uncircumcised pagan foreskin. He was gentle at first, but then grew more urgent. “Cease this. Withdraw,” said Sévѐre. 

 

“Do you accuse me of wrongdoings?” asked Polyeucte, concerned. 

 

Severus shook his head, still enamored with the hated Christian. “No,” he said, “I am summoned to your temple.” 

 

Polyeucte understood implicitly. He bent down; the altar was prepared. Sévѐre had drawn olive oil from the urn and had it at hand. 

 

Sévѐre’s Roman eagle was prepared. Most fled before it, but not Polyeucte. However, Polyeucte’s temple was not ready for Sévѐre’s eagle to penetrate. Instead, he coated his fingers with olive oil and inserted one into Polyeucte’s temple, then two. “Is this a sensual pleasure to you?” he asked. 

 

“Yes, it is for you that I tremble,” said Polyeucte, savoring the feeling of Sévѐre’s reeds inside his temple. “You are vengeful Olympus, with its wrathful gods. I swear that it is  _ for you  _ that I tremble,” he said, scarcely able to contain his pleasure. 

 

For his part, Sévѐre was having trouble containing himself. He was fully erect, discomforted by the fact that he had not been able to relieve himself by entering Polyeucte’s place of worship, not yet. “Let me come then,” he murmured to himself. With three of his timid Niads inside of Polyeucte, he was clamboring to insert himself into this man who believed in one god. “I will make myself the supreme master of heaven,” Sévѐre said. Polyeucte moaned sensually. 

 

Sévѐre dared to offer his dick. With three of his nymphs inside of Polyeucte, he felt prepared to insert himself. But even as he tried, Polyeucte cried out. Clearly, he needed more stimulation. 

 

Sévѐre, inspired, with his half-open lips, came to rest on Polyeucte’s anus. “I will kneel,” he said. “These are the lips of Endymion!” he murmured to himself. With one strong lick he began to rim Polyeucte with enthusiasm. 

 

“You carry me along my flow!” cried Polyeucte, awash with pleasure. His tongue caressed Polyeucte’s anus gently and carefully, until he was prepared to accept Sévѐre’s firey shaft inside of himself. 

 

Sévѐre carefully edged himself inside of Polyeucte’s altar. Polyeucte cried out, but did not protest. Instead he moaned with pleasure. Sévѐre moved inside of him, and stimulated his prostate in the most satisfying way. He cried out for more, more. Sévѐre coated himself with more of the oil and pushed himself further inside of Polyeucte. He could feel himself growing closer to glory with each thrust. 

 

“I may be here on the order of the emperor,” he said. “But I stayed for you, not Pauline. Not anyone else.” 

 

Polyeucte cried out in agreement. “This is the greatness of my heart,” he insisted, eyes glazed over. He was growing so close to merrymaking, on the very edge of it. So was Sévѐre, gyrating in and out of him. Both were in joyous frenzy, 

 

“Why should I long for my happy past,” asked Sévѐre, “when this beautiful man is right in front of me?” He continued to move in and out, more frantically than before, until god hurled his thunderbolt on both of them as they simultaneously experienced the ecstasy of orgasm.

 

Polyeucte cried out. 

 

“You are loved! You are feared! You are acclaimed!’ 

  
  



End file.
